Breath of Fire
by lovecomyes17
Summary: POST TDKR:Bruce and Selina seem to finally be happy together, but there's a new storm coming threatening not just their happiness anymore. When their own lifes are at risk Batman and Catwoman have to come out again to ensure the protection of everyone they love, for one last time. It might prove to be the most challenging task ever. Heroes must rise one last time.
1. One Happy Moment

**Hello. I'm currently in love with these two far more than how I used to be in love with them. Always been a BATCAT shipper, but after the TDKR I left that theater pretty happy and with a urge to clap. I've seen the movie 3 times already :D and maybe I'll watch it a forth I'm not sure. Either way this story is dedicated to all those Batcat fans out there. :) It's about life as Bruce and Selina/ Batman and Catwoman years after the TDKR. Where they have to endure the most challenging task together one last time. **

**The first chapter is set right at the end of TDKR. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Warner Bros. Christopher Nolan, and Bob Kane. I don't own TDKR.**

**CHAPTER 1. One Happy Moment**

_" I know which life is my real one now, no matter what happens. It's the one with you,"-Matched, Ally Condie_

"Are you sure he'll be here," Selina fidgeted with her neckclace.

"Yes," Bruce answered, a brief apologetic smile emerging in his lips directing it to Selina. " I don't remember you being so nervous,"

Selina snorted. "I'm not nervous, I just don't know what he'll think of me. Of us," she clarified.

Bruce and Selina had been dating for the course of 6 months now. Ever since the BAT crashed they had run away together like a pair of adolescent teenegers ready to start fresh again. Trust was still a bit of an issue from time to time, but both Selina and Bruce are gaining more of each day. They were both happier now than how they have felt in a long time. Occasional flirts, teases, and sometimes a bit of arguments go through them. Yet, all argument seems to be resolved by a long evening of sex.

"Alfred doesn't care who I'm with, as long as I'm happy, he'll be okay," Bruce mentioned still scanning the cafe for a sign of his previous well loved butler.

Selina couldn't help smiling. "Isn't that just sweet, though if you asked me I would just call him and say you're alive. Saves the poor man all the anxiety," Selina responded, poor Alfred all this time not knowing that Bruce was alive. The man must be in complete despair, just like how Selina had felt thinking Bruce was dead and then that son of a bitch wound up in her apartment a couples days later with that damn grin of his while she was practically on high ends worrying about him. The memory still made her angry.

"Whoa, what's with the face," Bruce noticed.

She shrugs at him. He always knew more about her than what she would let on. She both liked and sometimes hated that about him.

"I was remembering something," she muttered zipping on her drink.

Suddenly the atmosphere hit her. They were waiting in a fancy cafe in Florence Italy. Laughing and smiling people everywhere. It was a beautiful place. It almost made what happen Gotham hardly real. She had never been so relaxed before, so settled. Many days she would wake up and feel as if it might disappear. Being happy, content, free seem like it will limit to one day. Selina always claimed to be adaptable, but she was having a hard time wondering when she'll have to adapt to something else.

Selina catches a glimpse of Bruce glancing over to see if his butler had arrived yet. He looked peaceful, the dark shadows in his eyes were all gone. Her leg under the table brushes on his suggestively. Bruce posture changes, he glances back at her with a curious glance. She grins back at him.

"Selina, this is public cafe," Bruce mentioned, unable to resist the urge that overcame him when her body was this close.

"You know you like it," she grins wider. "Remember that time in Paris, public 5-star restaurant and you were planning to take me whole right there. They had to kick us out and it wasn't even night yet."

They both burst into a laugh remembering that time about 4 months ago. Considering that time spent with each other they weren't the ordinary couple.

"How about the time you freaked out over-,"

"Don't even go there Bruce," Selina warned, but she had been holding a laughter in too.

Suddenly Bruce laughter seized and instantly Selina knew why. Alfred had arrived.

Selina didn't turn back, Bruce had said to let him turn and look at them first. She waited watching Bruce reaction, and then there it was, Bruce smiled past her and nodded. Surely by now Alfred had looked. Selina tried to be subtle about her turn, her hand still on the pearls. She just meekly got a glimpse of Alfred.

Alfred got up and left with a noticeable vivid smile on his face.

Selina felt a little disappointed. She was hoping Alfred would come over and at least say hi or something. She glanced at Bruce to see if he was equally disappointed. He wasn't at all. He smiled widely. Maybe the relationship between Alfred and Bruce didn't need any words, just emotions. "Shall we go,'' Bruce asked a while later. Selina nodded getting up.

The day went out as usual until Bruce became rather silent. Bruce was keeping his best pokerface They sat down by a pleasant field to watch the fireworks that were going to come out today. Selina frowned. She was always good at outsmarting people, but when she couldn't figure it out it just infuriated her. After a while she couldn't take it.

"Okay, what is it?" she turned to Bruce with narrowed brown eyes "Am I getting fat? Because I have been eating a whole lot now that we're on our little vacation,"

Bruce smirks. "I would've thought you find out what's in your pocket by now,"

Selina's eyebrows crossed in confusion. She reaches into her pocket. She felt a box inside. She pulls it out and realizes it was a black small case. Selina opened it to discover a ring inside. Her heart began beating. She glances at Bruce terrified.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because it's not funny," she knew what this box meant, but never has anyone been so close to her as to ask this.

"Ouch you're hurting my feelings here, it's not a joke," Bruce came close to her. "I want you to be my wife Selina. You're the only girl I met that didn't care who I was Batman or Bruce. You made my life of Bruce Wayne start living again. The reason I jumped out of that plane before the bomb exploded was because I saw an opportunity of starting over with you. Would you marry me?"

Selina for the first time in her life was tongue-tied. Marriage seemed like a fantasy that would never happen to her. She despised most men who wanted her before. Now...he's asking her to be his wife. Bruce Wayne's wife. She glances down at the ring. Bruce must've sneaked it in this morning. The ring had a diamond shape like a cat.

"Cat got your tongue?" Bruce asks, teasing.

Selina nodded, but she glances up at the man she felt completed her in everyway. He was the Batman to contain her Catwoman inside. He was her Dark Knight and damn it she loved this man more than she could've ever imagine.

"I don't know why you bother asking you know my answer would be yes," she grins and her hands flew around Bruce's neck. Her hungry red plump lips smashing on his. She was thankful she use lipstick proof or else Bruce would be complaining about all the lipstick smeared on his face. She kissed him passionately with feeling. They were fervently kissing one another until a voice " ahem" behind them, making them split up. Selina began glaring in the general direction of the voice when she found out it was Alfred. Instead she straightens up and tried zipping her jacket a little up.

"Alfred," Bruce smiled wholeheartedly.

"Master Wayne...," Alfred doesn't waste time, he goes to Bruce giving him a hard hug. His eyes tearing up a little at the thought that the boy he had watched since birth still alive.

Bruce embraces his butler back. Selina could tear up from watching them two. They engaged in conversation. Selina stood slightly afar to not intervene in the conversation. She figured they needed as much time as they could get. She meanwhile examined the ring in her finger. Marriage.

Selina Kyle would marry Bruce Wayne. She smiled genuinely.

"Alfred, I would like you to meet Selina Kyle," Bruce motioned to Selina.

Selina extended her arm, with a charming smile. "Pleasure to meet you," she wondered if Alfred remembered her back at the Wayne Manor when she stolen the pearls.

Alfred eyebrow shot up surprised, but he took her hand kissing the top. "Ms. Kyle I do believe we met, briefly," he started to smile, his eyes going to the pearls in her neck. She shifted back.

"Alfred I want you to be the first to know, She's my fiancé," Bruce smile was contagious.

Alfred and Selina found themselves smiling as equally pleased as him.

" Fiancé, Why Master Wayne I believe it's time you caught me up on everything that's been going on, but first...my deepest congratulation on the future you'll need all the luck you can get sticking with this man,"

"What's that supposed to mean," Bruce frowned.

Alfred just winked at Selina assuming she already knew about handling Bruce. She winked back at him.

Is this what it was supposed to be Bruce and Selina happy for the rest of their lives? In sickness and in hell for all eternity? Selina knew happiness doesn't last forever. Another storm would come someday. One can't live with the conformity of happiness forever. The only thing she knew now- staring at the man who understands her like no other, and his butler. She understood that there's no other place she can belong. When the other storms hits. She will stick by Bruce's side even if it requires Batman to be back. She will adapt, to whatever life throws at her.

Selina linked her arm around Bruce. "Well handsome I think it's time to go home, coming Alfred," she said with a new conformity in having Bruce lead her new life, trusting this man.

He nodded, his arms locking on hers tighter. They both turn to Alfred. He looked quite embarrassed. "You sure you want me to come in between sir?"

"I would love to have you as my butler again Alfred," he genuinely meant it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Alfred smiled following them back to the rented penthouse.

They would live happily for now. But the challenge is not yet over. It might come in a couple of years, where the next big storm will hit.

Meanwhile...-

_On the back, a scientist was taking pictures around the place. She smiled at the couple embracing each other in the night as the firework sprang on. Dr. Harleen Quinzel was taking a job in Florence before she headed down for a major job of attending Arkham Asylum. Her friend Pamela Isley came along with her, she was recently starting her career as a biochemist. Both women we're gladly working on their job._

_" When are you heading to Gotham?" Pamela asks._

_" 9 months from now, apparently they have issues with a nutshell in Arkham Asylum When are you leaving?" Harleen asks in return._

_" Next month, some guy name Tommy is helping me out with my experiments. Who knows I might succeed on creating better natural plant environment,"_

_" Gotham is changing, for better or worse I still don't know," Harleen responded, " I suppose we'll see in a couple of years."_

~~~~ **So yeah, there it is. A storm is coming again. The next chapters are going to be set years from this chapter. So don't be shy. Review.**

**For those who read Into the Dark Knight- (my other batcat story) that story will be updated shortly after this chapter is out.**


	2. Crashing Warning

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's a quicker update for that. Sorry about my spelling, my beta right now is busy at the moment. So I will really really try to at least spell things right. The exciting part is towards the end sorry about that. **

**Chapter 2. Crashing Warning**

"_I know this information will change everything. _

_Everything we have done and everything_

_we are about to do,"- Insurgent by Veronica Roth_

_A couple years later_

"Shit," Selina cursed, as she snatched the lipstick that fell down the sink. She smiled after having caught it in an extreme reflex. Years have passed, but her skills remain enacted even after all that's happen.

Adjustment. It did in fact take her years to take her life now for granted. She stares at herself in the mirror, as she tidied her long silk dress. She grins at her reflection at the same moment realizing how much has changed since she first moved here. She was no longer a thief, but sometimes she would still get the urge of just maybe snatching something. What can she say, old habits die very hard. She was very content now. No longer the same girl, or woman who had suffered so young to survive. Indeed now she saw herself as that...a survivor. She felt the hole that had been in her heart filled. There's time when she wants to leave, just to see how much it would feel if she was alone again.

She located the necklace from the drawer. It was a special occasion tonight. She always wore the necklace constantly. She admired them too much to not wear them often.

She places them around her neck.

"Mrs. Wayne?" Alfred voice came from behind the door, followed by a gentle knock.

"What is it Alfred?" Selina asks, tentatively smearing light pink lipstick on her lips.

"We're all waiting for you Mrs. Wayne," he informed.

"I'll be right there," Selina responded as she finished arranging herself.

She took a couple minutes more, then left the bathroom just as the doorknob open an Bruce appeared.

"I came to check what was taking you too long," he murmured, now praising the woman in front of him.

Selina contain a roll of her eyes. "It's not like I'll trip and die in the bathroom Bruce, you're still as paranoid as the day I met you," her lips curl into a gentle smile.

Bruce just watched her. "You haven't been yourself lately," he spoke what he already knew. It was only last week when Selina had come home all thoughtful from a small job she took down the corner. She's been quieter than usual. Bruce had noticed immediately, but he already was accustomed to sudden mood changes in Selina, he was quite of fast mood changer himself. Yet Selina usually came out of it. It was time to confront her, now that they were alone. "What's bothering you?" he finally asks what he had been holding in for the whole week.

Bruce knew Selina too well to be fooled by the fake smile she played right now.

"Nothing is wrong," she replied, edging her way out the bathroom door.

"Selina..-," Bruce insisted following her.

Selina sighed when she felt Bruce strong grip on her wrist. She could break free, but she had been holding this in for so long. She needed to let it go. "I got a message last week...it's from a close friend of mine. Her name is Holly, but I call her Jen. She send me a message saying ' _this is what we wanted remember? It's back' _last weekend," Selina explained "I haven't talk to her for years. Not since we left Gotham...yet when I texted her back saying " _what's back_?" she didn't answer and when I tried calling her cell it said it was an unavailable number."

Ever since that message there was a sense of anxiety in Selina. Sure she would try hard to bring it down, but it would always crawl back. She hadn't had a feeling like this since...Bane. A shiver went down her spine remembering.

Bruce eyebrows crossed. "It could mean anything. It could even be a prank. Look that life is over now. Gotham is fine. Blake is doing a good job so far. We have been happy for how long now...years. That life won't find us here," he assured her.

Selina nodded, though she didn't quite feel content about it. True, they had lived together for years without anything happening. Why did it have to end now? She linked her arm next to Bruce forcing the deep end of her uneasiness down. She wanted to believe she was safe, that if she were to die now. She wouldn't regret the last moment of her life.

"Our lives as Batman or Catwoman are over Selina. This is our life now," Bruce assured her once again, like he has done so often during the years.

" Let's go then handsome," her smile spread. "After all we are 20 minutes late."

Two voices calling out from down the stairs eased their hearts from all worries.

Blake was patrolling the city, in case any crook wanted to plan something tonight he was ready. He glances around Gotham's illuminating eerie city. He sat down, no way was there anything happening tonight. It's been quiet for a couple of what...months now? A couple crooks here and there. No major villains appearing. He sighed sitting down. He passed a hand through his hair. He never like wearing the Batman cowl, it just that that mask seem to belong to Bruce and whenever he wore it just felt like it didn't belong to him. Instead he prefers to use a simple mask. Of course, maybe people knew he wasn't truly Batman. Well what do you expect, only Batman could truly be Batman. Blake was something else.

He stood like that for a while until Gordon voice came up behind him.

"Nothing's better than to sit and wait for things to go worse again huh Blake," Officer Gordon was among the first who found out what became of John Blake.

Blake nodded . "Nothing like the old times- maybe crime will finally stop and find a new place to go. It's been nearly 7 years since anything bad has really happen," Blake sighed.

"There's always going to be a bigger storm Blake, don't let the peace fool you,"

"Any reports on the missing Biochemist?" Blake asks.

Gordon shook his head. "She's been missing for 18 months now. No one has seen her or heard of her, she might be dead by now,"

Blake nodded. Pamela had last been seen in her laboratory about a year ago. Every cop in the city has tried finding her, but no one has succeeded on her whereabouts.

The door suddenly burst open. A red hair/brunette marched in. "Dad there's something happening down at the Arkham Asylum. It's-," she stopped in her tracks taking in that Gordon was talking to...Batman? Without the cowl but with a mask?

"What's happening?" Gordon demanded now, a chill going down his spine.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel has been kidnapped and...the Joker. He has escaped the Asylum," Barbara told her father as calmly as she could. Yet she could register the fear that crossed all their faces at the mention of the Joker.

"Escape?! How!" Gordon demanded.

Gordon, Blake, and Barbara rushed towards the scene. Cops were already outside, along with a couple of local media.

"Commissioner are the rumors true. Has the Joker escape from Asylum?" a middle aged woman asks.

"No confirmation of that yet," Gordon replied gruffly already going inside.

His daughter stood by his side as he went in. Blake came in from the window. They stop in their tracks finding exactly all the conformity they needed that this was real. In the wall was sprayed in red scrawl letters

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_- _I'm back_

"What does this mean?" Blake asks.

"It means something bad is about the happen. Something really bad," Gordon looked over at Blake. "I hope you're ready."

Bruce and Selina were enjoying their dinner down at the restaurant. Alfred was as always trying to give them as much privacy as possible. They laughed just like any regular night in their lives. It did seem like things could never get worse from here, only better...

"What are they doing?" A cheeky boy of 7 years old, with brown locks and deep eyes asks.

Bruce and Selina turned to see what the boy meant. There were people dancing in the dance floor, in a very slow almost calm dance that made the restaurant look more like a private ball.

"Dancing," Bruce answered his son.

"How come I never see you guys dancing?" Thomas asks, he reflected more of his father's serious expressions and his good inventive handiwork. Yet he got his teasing habit from his mother.

Thomas grins at his parents. At age 7 his features were remarkably alike from when Bruce lost his parents.

"That's because your father is always complaining about his leg, when he knows I'm a better dancer and is just afraid to keep up with me," Selina replied, popping a cherry into her mouth with a peek at Bruce.

Selina was satisfied so see a spark light up in Bruce. '' Keep up with you? I think I do a better job at that," he replied smoothly.

"Oh yeah?" Selina challenged.

" I want to see you dance too. Mommy, Dad can I see that," a chirpier voice chided in.

Helena Wayne was Thomas's twin sister born only 2 minutes later. She had taken in her mother's eyes, but Bruce's dark hair. Her hair ran down to her shoulders with such beautiful curls. She was definitely more adventurous and curious than her brother. She was impulsive and well pretty much a baby kitten to the mother cat.

"Let's see how you can keep up with me old man, let's dance," Selina placed her cup down.

Bruce met her challenge, standing up they went to the dance floor. Placing a hand on each other they began to step in with the rhythm of the song. As if fate would have it the song that started playing in the background was the one played long ago when Bruce and Selina first dance. Their chemistry together was undeniable, every person around wouldn't bother intruding either of them as they spiral in the dance floor.

'' Who would've thought," Selina whispered looking passed Bruce for a while at their two children.

_Pfft_. If someone had told Selina that she would be married and well let's face it have children she would've laughed in their faces. In fact the moment she was pregnant she couldn't even believe it. After the doctors explain Selina was carrying a child she practically went on denial, even more than Bruce. The shock on his face only lasted a couple of days, it took months for Selina to finally confirm it. The months following after that we're crazy. She never remembered craving so much that she would end up emotional for no reason. She was pretty much thankful when at last the two were born. Now, looking at them she could feel pride building in her. These two were her kids. Thomas (name after Bruce's father) and Helena (just because Selina like the name). They were their kids.

She focused her attention back to Bruce. "I never would've," he replied quietly, his eyes praising her. She glances up and grins. "I keep telling you we're both suckers," she replies her pink lips coming towards him, they reach him and the feeling of completeness is back. All they ever wanted was being together. He brings her closer, deepening the kiss.

Thomas and Helena Wayne make faces of both disgust and glee.

When they pulled apart something changed. Selina eyes caught on someone in the corner with a small gun on her hand, her attention drawn towards the woman.

Selina narrowed her eyes. The woman smile back at her and at that moment the woman shot. Impulse took over. Selina pulled Bruce down as a bullet swooped pass. Bruce realizing he heard a gunshots turn to see who shot, but by then there were another 2 who started shooting. Bruce didn't hesitate, he grip tightly to Selina hand and they both made a dash towards coverage. Thomas and Helena bend down, smart enough to take cover.

"Alfred take the kids out of here," he firmly told his butler who nodded seriously.

Fear started to settle in Bruce. His family was here. Selina, Alfred, Thomas, and Helena. He needed to get them out. The thought of something happening to any of them send him on edge. Bruce saw Thomas and Helena both with large frightened eyes as Alfred tried getting them away.

Someone shot above Selina and Bruce. They both crawled to the next bend over table for coverage.

"Those idiots, who do they think they are," Selina said smoothing her dress down. She was prepared to fight, her defenses instantly went up. Selina pulled a gun out hidden in her dress. Bruce started giving her a look. "What? A girl has to be prepared," she replied.

"Go for the exit right now," he ordered instead, maybe leaving right now would be the best. After all he wasn't Batman anymore.

Selina expression hardened. "And leave all the fun to you," she responded evenly.

"Selina this isn't a game," he replied harsher.

...-all of sudden the gunshots stopped entirely. Bruce and Selina both stood up, alert.

Bruce blood had frozen. Where was Alfred? Did he managed to leave with the kids? Bruce stepped out from the table, something landing on his foot. He felt all his body become stone.

"Bruce?" Selina came from behind, alarmed by the expression on Bruce's face.

Bruce bends down to pick up the card that lay on the floor. The Joker's card

"Mommy! Mommy! "

"Helena?" Selina went looking for her, she found her running towards her.

Tears in her eyes she sprang towards Selina's arm. "Are you okay?" Selina begins checking her over.

"Mommy...they shot Alfred...and...T-Thomas they took him," Helena let out.

Bruce dropped the card he was holding as he heard this. His whole soul screamed at that moment...NO!

Selina brought the girl face to her chest. Her heart beating painfully loud, terrified. She never remember feeling so terrified before...-she could hardly breathe controllably. She steadied her breathing looking as tough as possible as Bruce ran outside. Their worst fears coming true when they spotted Alfred on the floor bleeding and Thomas Wayne...missing with a piece of paper right on Alfred hands which he stuck painfully to his jacket.

"I tried to stop them- I'm sorry Mr. Wayne-," Alfred eyes closed.

At the hospital in Florence, Italy laid Alfred just recovering from the injuries. Both Selina and Bruce were on the deep edge. Bruce was sitting in the couch, his hands balled into fists. He felt so much anger right now, he knew it radiated off his body. Selina on the other hand was ready to go search for her son at that very moment, if it wasn't for the girl who still cling in her arms she would've done something reckless right now.

"What's on Alfred coat?" Selina suddenly realize a paper still sticking out.

Bruce retrieve it, it was sprained in blood.

_This is your warning...- you want your son safely back come and get him Bruce Wayne-_

Bruce hands crunched the paper. "He knows who I am," he replied.

Selina held back a cursed. She took a deep breath.

"I have to go to Gotham, there is where they'll head-," Bruce grabbed his coat as if he was ready to leave this instance.

Selina put Helena aside for a moment. "I'm not going to sit behind worrying myself, I'm coming with you," she narrowed her eyes.

"No!" Bruce snapped, sounding very similar to his Batman growl.

"Thomas is my son too! I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am not going to freaking stay here like some stupid-ass waiting for news. You're not the boss of me," she snapped back.

"Someone has to stay behind to protect Helena," Bruce pointed out coming in front of Selina.

"It's safer if she's with us! If she's with us we can protect her and Alfred! We all have to return to Gotham. I told you once that we would return, all of us," she didn't take a step back, instead she moved forward. She was facing him with deep brown eyes.

"This is the Joker we're talking about, he's-"

"I know who he is, "Selina snapped in return, the reason it was the Joker is why she was so determined to get Thomas back. She knew Bane was her greatest fear, but the Joker was always something else. Bane she could at least try to fight, but the Joker messed with your mind. She remembered seeing the cruelty of the Joker years before Bane came into place.

"Then there's no more explaining, you have to stay Selina,"

Selina took a step back. Her arms crossed. "What makes you think he isn't working with someone else?" she questioned.

Bruce remains silent. With the Joker he just didn't know. They remain quiet. Bruce and Selina staring at each other, just waiting.

"You can't keep a cat inside a bag for long Bruce," Selina told him a while later, when Helena had crawled her way towards Bruce's arms.

"We leave tomorrow...at dawn," Bruce finally responded, no use in trying to persuade Selina to stay. She would go anyway. Selina nodded glancing at Alfred. He would be better by tomorrow. Even with his old age he was remarkably still healthy.

Gotham, Bruce thought a while later. He couldn't believe he was going back...after so long. The Joker had his son, knowing the Joker he would wait until Batman appeared before doing anything to Thomas.

At a glance, he could tell Selina was freaking out. He could feel it himself as she paced around. He's watched her for years now, so he knew how well she hid tears from him. Like right now. He knew she would wait until everyone was either asleep or when she thought no one was there for the tears to fall. He sighed, closing his eyes he focused on Helena, who was sleeping now. He was terrified for Thomas. He only hoped that he would find him alive.

Selina sat down next to him, her fingers digging into her skin as she crossed her arms.

"We'll find him," Bruce reassured Selina, that was an easy promise. Yes of course they'd find him even if they had to die trying to find him. They will. Selina only nodded, holding back tears. She gripped Bruce's arm only for the simple reason that if Bruce wanted to leave, she would wake her up at his movements.

"So I guess this is the storm coming again," Selina whispered, thinking of what Holly had sent. A big storm was coming and she was not looking forward to it. She couldn't hide the feeling that maybe it wasn't just about Batman. Maybe more people are involved. Thomas was just a key-Thomas...Selina closed her eyes, silent tears coming down her eyes. Quiet ones that no one saw except maybe Bruce because he knew her so well.

From the distance, smiled a bandage covered men. He send a message to " Mister J" as his new girlfriend would call him.

_The real Batman will come back soon_

a moment later a reply came.

_Let the fun begin _

__** So I decided to add two kids instead of one. Thomas is OC, but I took the name Helena from Earth-Two from a batman AU who in reality was Batman and Catwoman's daughter. Anywho, as you can see it's not just one main villain I'm putting. I hope to catch all so very soon. Oh one last thing I got the name for this title from the song Breath of Life by Florence and Machine, I alternated the title for symbolism of a fire rising. Please be kind enough to review :) **


	3. Returning

**Hello XD So anyways. I might as well answer it because I know a bunch of you guys are wondering (maybe). The only reason I didn't name their son Damien is because first of all...that's Bruce and Talia's son so it's like...ah..no that doesn't seem right. That boy officially belongs to Bruce and Talia not Bruce and Selina. xD 2nd of all Damien becomes a Robin so I didn't want to get that in there either, I have a different idea for him. :) . My apologies for letting the Bruce and Selina thing get mix to what's happening. Trust me there'll be alot of Bruce and Selina. Some Robin/Batgirl and Joker/ Harley Quinn. **

* * *

Chapter 3. Returning

_"...has perished far from his country in some outlandish region. And these men will devise evils against you, on your returning, so you shall die by guile, and they divide all that is yours_

_-Homer from __The Odyssey_

Thomas Wayne stared bewildered at his kidnappers. His hands tightened across his chest. He wanted to cry. He found himself having a hard time keeping his breathing steady, he thought of his father calm steady expression. He closed his eyes and tried remembering how serious his father determined face was. He wanted to be like his father even right now. He wiped his eyes to keep from showing his kidnappers a weakness.

" Too bad I didn't get the little girl too, two is always better than one," the main guy, the one with the bandages over his face grumbled, taking off his bandages.

" That old man help her escape, that little girl is fast on her feet," the man standing right next to Thomas said, he looked like one of the crooks in one of his cartoons.

Helena escaped, was all Thomas was grateful for. He wouldn't know what to do if his sister was here with him.

" What's your name kid?" the bandaged man looked back, his eyes dark along with his hair.

Thomas kept quiet.

" Look kid, I know your dad in which case it really doesn't matter what you say to me, but you'll be stuck with us for a while," the man said, a smirk emerging.

" My parents will save me," Thomas responded defiantly.

" Sure kid, sure," the man replied laughing humorlessly. " I can't wait to see that."

Thomas hands clench. He wanted to cry again, but he held back with all his might. Yet his eyes watered and a couple tears fell down.

Bruce handed the bags towards Selina. Everything was done in haste, from whatever he could find necessary. He was impatient to leave now.

" The jet is outside Master Wayne," Alfred announced. Even with his arm, he was getting everything ready without a complain.

Bruce nodded, pulling out his phone to call Mr. Fox. He hadn't called him for what may have been a decade.

" I'm heading over to Gotham," Bruce didn't say the details.

" You're coming back? That's an unexpected surprise " Mr. Fox voice was incredulous over the phone.

" Yes. We'll be there in a couple hours, I need you to investigate who ever enters Gotham from right now,"

" Investigate?. We?-" Mr. Fox asked.

" There's a lot I have to explain," Bruce sighed, he forgot that ever since he left Gotham he hadn't talked to anyone from Gotham. " I'll meet you at the enterprise." Bruce took a breath, he really needed to relax. No relaxing didn't work. He needed to control it. His fear, his anger, his pain. Hide it, like he had always done before.

They got into the jet, leaving at exactly 5:45 A.M. Alfred offered to take care of Helena needs while Bruce and Selina took over the pilot area.

Dawn was just beginning to emerge over the horizon. Selina hardly slept and judging by Bruce hard knuckles on the controls he probably hadn't slept much either.

" Do we have a plan when we get there,'' Selina asks tying her hair back into a ponytail.

" I'm meeting with Fox, he should have some information on who enters Gotham. While I'm there I'll meet with Blake, see if the Joker has pull anything-,"

" Fine, I could check-,"

" No you need to protect Helena," Bruce was still stubborn on the idea of Selina back out there.

" Alfred will be fine with her. Look if we both work together we'll find him quicker. Plus I need to beat the Joker up myself since you didn't kill him earlier," Selina turned to face Bruce.

" You don't understand...I lost someone once because of him. I don't want to-," Bruce sighed, shaking his head. He hasn't told her about Rachael yet.

" Please. Look, I haven't been Catwoman for a while, but I'm still good at handling myself just fine. I won't let any stupid clown do anything to me. I dare him to try," Selina smirked.

Bruce glance over at Selina. They exchanged glances. Selina stood up abruptly, she left towards the bathroom.

" Be right back," she said while heading through the bathroom with her bag.

As soon as the bathroom doors closed. She pulled out her gun, she refilled the barrel just incase someone was ready to attack them right ahead. She made sure she had her outfit in her bag. Her goggles, her mask, her gloves, and high heel boots. Looking back at her costume she was reminded of the days back when her daily life depended on this costume. She smiled, these pass years she had missed being in this particular costume. She smiled in spite herself. She had always love being Catwoman. She headed out of the bathroom. The loaded gun resting in her left high, under some denim pants.

Bruce eyebrows rose suspiciously. He probably knew Selina was planning something, but he decided to catch her on the act later.

" Are you ready to go back?" Selina asked, seeing the ocean spread out before her. The memory of Batman flying the Bat over the bay came to her suddenly. They had run away from Gotham, but now they had to go back. Just like she always predicted.

" Are you?" Bruce responded instead.

Selina didn't answer right away. She wasn't sure what Bruce wanted as an answer. Part of her always wanted to return to Gotham sometime, then again she really liked her life apart from Gotham as well.

" Yes," she answered finally, wondering slightly if it mattered if she was ready or not. She had to be ready. " It'll be much harder for the Prince of Gotham to return, he's already been dead before. I can just imagine the headlines of your famous resurrection," she shot him a sly smile.

Bruce groaned also picturing the paparazzi rants. His eyes went to the ring in Selina's hand. " We'll have to keep a low profile, it might be safer," after all. They somehow knew Batman was Bruce.

" Are you worried what people will say when they realized you've been alive all this time, and even married?" Selina crossed her arms defensively.

" I'm more worried about what the Joker will do once they realized we'd come," Bruce place the jet into autopilot.

Selina eyed the distance indicator. 8 hours left. She edge herself closer to Bruce. They had design the seats to accommodate the size of at least two people. She curled herself into Bruce's side, like she always had when she didn't want to think of anything troubling her. Bruce let out a sigh, his right arm encircling around her waist.

" I'll murder them, as soon as Thomas is safe," Selina vowed, her words came out quick and harsher than how she usually spoke when threatening someone.

Bruce decided to keep quiet. She obviously knew how he felt about the murder subject. Images came back to his head whenever the words were spoken. Now the real question struck him. Would he kill the Joker once they cross paths again. Will it come to that?

_Death _

Something that always found a way to surface in his life. Would this be the last time or will it come back each time?

" I like the smell of rain- it refreshes the plants don't you think?" A woman with bright red hair said once Thomas was forced out the car.

Thomas stared at her curiously. The lady look her green wild eyes, plus part of her own hair he saw clips that look like they were shape like leafs. She looked like an elf from _Lord of The Rings,_ with the exception of the ears.

She turned and saw the boy staring. " Hush, he's scared out of his mind. What'd you do to him?"

Hush just shrugged, he was concern about something else. " Where's the Joker?"

" He's coming. I called Quinn not to long ago. They're on their way," she said.

" Good," Hush grabs Thomas by the collar.

"I'd love to stay, but unfortunately I have better plans for tonight." The lady started walking away.

" So punk let's make a deal-," Hush began, but got interrupted by the voice of a man.

" The only deal you'll be making is behind bars," a younger men step down, a mask covering his eyes.

Thomas stared at the figure.

" Is there a problem?" Hush snickered, gripping the boy tighter.

" I got reports of you working close to certain clown- I'm taking you in. Besides by the look of that boy, he doesn't seem to belong to you." the man step forward.

Hush took a step back. " Not tonight," he grinned as smoke covered the area. Thomas felt a hand lift him from his position as his world seem to fade. The smoke was causing him to pass out. His eyes shot close.

Blake cursed once the smoke cleared. He'd been an idiot, he should've just got the boy before confronting Hush. Damn, he sighed with a shaking head. So far 2 murders have spontaneously been aroused since the disappearance of the Joker. Both in which the Joker card was left. Blake had had no luck in tracking him, but he had a definitely bad feeling about him. Gordon face and Barbara expression said it all. It was going to get ugly pretty soon. Blake arrived at the Batcave, removing his mask-

" No bad pretty boy," a feminine voice made him turn abruptly.

His eyes widen as he recognize the silky brown hair, luminous dark eyes, and deep red lipstick.

" Ms. Kyle,"

" Detective," she replied, with a sly look.

" What are you-" before Blake could finish, Bruce step from behind.

" Bruce..," Blake took a step back, in complete surprise.

" I always wonder where you hid Bruce," Selina arch an eyebrow, taking in the cave, and the bats. " Batcave how cliché' ," she said.

Blake couldn't believe it. He was seeing Bruce again after seeing him disappear over the bay years ago. Of course he found out Bruce was alive, when he piece the clues together. But seeing him now was like seeing him come back from the dead.

" It's good to know you're still in one piece Officer Blake," Alfred walk in, his hand bandaged over his side as he came in.

" What are you guys doing? I mean this is .. " Blake hand came to his hair. Was he dreaming?

" It's been a while," Bruce agreed. " But it seems like you're doing a good job."

" A long while," Blake nodded then he eyes Selina curiously. What was she doing here?

" I've been keeping him captured all these years," Selina murmured, as if reading Blake's question in his mind.  
Blake frown. He glanced at Bruce for explanations, but at that same moment a girl peak from behind Alfred. It didn't take long for Blake to piece in the image before him.

" Oh..," was all he said, unable to contain his slight surprise.

Sure when he had taken Bruce over to Selina house, he'd guess they were an item of some kind, but he never really thought they'd end up together. Judging by the ring in Selina fingers it was obvious they did.

" Congratulations," Blake murmured, awkwardly. He noticed their expression were serious. Their smiles, forced. " So..what brings you guys back to Gotham?" he asked to kill the tension.

They hesitated.

" I think I'll go take the bags over to the penthouse," Alfred murmured.

" I'll help. Let you boys patch everything up-" she left a little too hastily.

Bruce frowned in concern. Blake could even tell why. Whatever reason they were here, he could tell it was really serious.

" I'm glad you have a family," Blake genuinely blurted.

" Any troubles lately?" Bruce asks instead trying to avoid the question in Blake eyes, I glance around what used to be his cave once.

" I'm sure you heard of the Joker escape from the Asylum. He's the highest alert so far ,other than him nothing but a couple mobsters and reckless juvenile idiots. It's been rather boring," Blake responded.

" How did the Joker escape?" Bruce asks.

Blake shrug. " Surveillance cameras we're out that night as if on purpose. When we went to the scene it seem like two people escape, instead of one. There's lots of evidence that a woman lived in the Asylum as well.,"

" Woman?" Bruce eyebrows rose.

" We're thinking Dr. Harleen Quinzel, but she's been said to have disappeared years ago-nobody has seen her for years or her companion Pamela Isley who disappeared a couple months ago,"

Bruce thought it over. So the Dr had either helped the Joker escape, been murder, or is kidnapped as well.

" We've been trying to locate where the Joker could've gone, but we got nothing," Blake frustrated clench his hands.

" He's in Gotham... He has to be," Bruce went over to the computers.

Blake turn to Bruce mystified. " Did you come because of the Joker's return?"

Bruce steadied himself. " He took my son," the words coming out stiff.

Blake eyes widen. " How old is he," he recalled the boy he saw earlier, Hush talking about making a deal with the boy.

" Seven,"

Seven. " Are you sure the Joker has your kid?" Blake asked having a feeling hit his gut. That boy he saw not too long ago...-Could've been?

" Who else would it be?"

On the doorway Selina heard every word. She was careful not to make any sound, so they wouldn't hear her. She listened closely. Pamela, the name sounded familiar. She heard it before…where had she seen it?

_" You really are an old man, reading the newspaper. Doesn't it bored you," Selina sank into the couch next to Bruce, on purpose swinging her legs up across Bruce's lap. A jar of coffee in her hand._

_" I'm only a couple years older than you," Bruce grin back, flipping the paper._

_"Whatever if you want to be a lazybum, go ahead. But I'm going dancing tonight at La Casa de Oro, getting you back out in the world will shape your image Mr. Wayne. Can't be hole inside forever reading a newspaper," Selina drank on her cup, hiding the smirk in her lips._

_Bruce shot her a questionable look. " Aha, Go out tonight?"_

_"Hmm. It won't be that bad going alone. I won't be a single woman much longer. Might as well enjoy it a while before it's gone no?" she was unable to hide her smirk now. " In fact I hear Spain has a lot of gorgeous men..I've done it with a couple" she said it as a joke, but Bruce eyes instantly went wary._

_" Are you seriously about to-"_

_Selina laughed, some of her coffee spilling out. " You're way too fun to tease Bruce," _

_Bruce frown. " and you're always playing around." he replied shaking his head as he set the paper down. _

_Selina saw the cover and headline__**. **_

_**Gotham's News.**_

_**Local Biochemist Pamela is Striving for a Better World in the Field of Botany**_

_" Sounds deeply...-boring. Plant study jeez how lame," Selina grumbled not understanding how people could spend their whole life studying plants. She'd rather have a better job, then studying plants._

So that's the girl. Selina remembered, nodding her head. She would search her second, right after she went on looking for Jen ( Holly). She quietly left the room, without any evidence that she was eavesdropping. It was late, but if she knew something it was that Jen would probably have the answers. Selina walked out, previously she had called a cab before arriving at the batcave. Now the cab was park a couple blocks away. Selina rushed inside it.

" Drive me to Old Town please," she said, glancing back.

Not even Alfred or Helena saw her leave as slight and sneaky as a cat.

" You're back then," Blake concluded, still not believing he was seeing Bruce Wayne again.

" For the time being," Bruce nodded. He was tired and still worried about his son. Where exactly could they have taken him. _Was he okay?_ He wished he had put a tracking device on Thomas jacket.

" It's good to have you back. I'll need your help- and I promise we'll find your son. He must come from a strong family,"Blake suddenly grinned to himself.

Bruce turned to him confused.

" A pretty agile thief and you being the parents. The kid must be very strong," Blake explained.

_Speaking of thief_...-Bruce found it slightly suspicious that Selina hadn't returned. He understood why Alfred hadn't, the batcave reminded him to much of the dangers Bruce had faced. But Selina had always asked Bruce about his batcave. She must be on to something, Bruce concluded then wondered if going to check would be worth it either way.

Blake phone rang all of a sudden. He answered at first ring. " Hello?"

" Blake it's me, something huge just happened. The Joker has-" Gordon voice sounded desperate.

The call ended abruptly.

" Commissioner? Hello-...?" Blake put the phone down. " Something is going on," Blake glanced at Bruce.

Bruce stared at his costume on the side. " Maybe it's time I reemerge," Bruce stepped into the platform.

Blake nodded, then frown. If Bruce was wearing the Batman gear what will he wear? There had to be something? Yet he was glad to see Bruce returned...no..Batman.

" Late as usual. Can't trust anyone these days," the Joker grumbled as he waited outside.

" But you can trust me," Harley Quinn arms wrapped around the Joker.

If it was another night the Joker might've found her arms around him pleasant, but tonight he found it annoying.

" Not here- I need to focus," the Joker frowned as Hush appeared with a kid. " What's with the kid? I didn't ask you to bring a kid, I ask you to find Batman," grumbled the Joker, he already pictured a perfect red smile on Hush face. He'll look like a Mummy..haha.

" With this boy we'll find Batman," Hush replied back.

" Aw, he's just a kid...poor little guy," Harley moved closer to Thomas, who moved back.

" How?" the Joker demanded, 3 seconds more and he'd officially kill this idiot..-

" You'll see," Hush eyes glimmered.

That caught the Joker off guard. He did enjoy surprises. He'll just have to keep Hush word for it and hope Batman appeared soon.

" Who's the kid anyway?'' the Joker asks.

" A rich's man son," Hush replied.

" What's your name kid?" the Joker moved in front of him.

" Thomas," Thomas spoke his name barely hearable.

" Well, Thomas are you afraid? Don't be we're just going to have a little fun," the Joker grinned at him mischievously.

Thomas took a step back. He took his words to be quite the opposite. He didn't trust the clown man, or the girl who seemed attached to him...but he was going to be brave. For his parents sake.

~~~**Review? xD Please**

**Hints on the Next Chapter. : Batman and the Joker confrontation, plus a Selina(Catwoman) finds something shocking. A little BatCat teamwork and Robin. **


	4. Face Off

**Hello! Sorry for the long waiting! I had hw constantly. Anyway I saw some of you guys reviews. About the tenses! Thank you for telling me! :D No one has really bothered telling me about my tenses before and I'm barely adapting to 3rd person writing. I will try to fix it! If the problem proceeds I'll get a beta reader to look at it. I also will review some of my previous chapters and fix the common mistakes. Setting that aside who bought TDKR on Dec 4? I DID. XD**

* * *

Chapter 4. Face off

_" But I won't complain to you! I've driven down here by cold, _

_not either to amuse you, or enjoy your society," - __Wuthering Heights__ by Emily Bronte_

The taxi cab parked right outside the house that Selina remembered living for so long, it brought an abundant of mixed emotions. She took a breath and walked right in. She walked up the stairs to the room that used to be hers 8 years ago. She knocked once, twice, then once more before deciding to break in. Once the lock to the key clicked, Selina stepped inside. Where was Jen? she wondered as she looked around. Everything seemed like she hadn't touched it for a while now. Where was her friend? Selina crouched down to see a picture of a man having his arms wrapped around Jen. Selina frowned, she didn't like the gleam in the man's face or the smile of his. She turned the pictured around.

_March 11th at the Stemrim building _

2 months from now, Selina concluded. She came to the telephone, pressing the new messages button. Most were from men, especially from one called Tommy in particular. Finally though it came to a message that Selina found disturbing.

" Your lucky to runaway, before it's too late. Drop your cash at the laboratory, give everything I gave you to Pamela. Then leave or die"

Selina's eyebrows crossed. The message was definitely not a friendly note. She walked away from the telephone and started looking for clues. Anything that could possible help her find out where Jen was. Every little detail she paid extra attention to. For example the fridge had a stock of food in it and most of her clothes were here. If Jen left, she must've left in a rush. The whole place looked a mess. Selina decided to focus on what wasn't here then what was. Selina started looking for her passport. If Jen took her passport it is likely that she left Gotham already. Selina looked under the bed where a safe was hidden neatly tucked under a series of boxes to keep it from anyone else. She pulled the safe out dialing the combinations 5412384748. The safe snapped opened. Selina frowned. Jen passport was still in the safe along with all her papers. This could only mean one thing, Jen must still be in Gotham. A sudden glass break made Selina stiffen up. The glass shattering came from below. Selina stepped out, her breath caught. She saw a woman with a sort of clown face. Black lipstick on her lips and she was dressed sort of like a jester. Selina frowned, was there a renaissance festival in Gotham?

She skipped around waving the hammer around. Out of instinct Selina began following her. The strange woman broke into the house on the left. When she came out she had something wrapped in a bag. She was humming to herself as she dialed a number.

" Mister J! It's all taken care of...Ahm..the blue ones...What? Why not? I want to see you go against Batman,"

Selina eyes expanded. Now it was obvious that this woman knew about Batman. Who against Batman... Selina had her cat suit already in the suitcase she brought. She hurried to change into her sleek costume. She wasted no time in coming out to meet this strangely dressed jester. Thankfully she was still in the same place, she looked angry now as she kicked shattered pieces of glass.

" Letting your anger out like that isn't a good solution honey," Selina kept her distance.

The woman looked up. " So what? Mind your own business," she replied back her hand locking on the hammer.

" Just saying...What's got you mad?" Selina took a turned to the left, eyeing the hammer in her hands.

" Your awfully curious...Catwoman," a light smile came to her lips.

Selina kept her smile " So you know who I am, I'm flattered."

Her eyes locked. " You shouldn't. Everyone knows who you are, though it's weird that you would appear after missing for years...could it be that Batman is really back," she twirled her hammer.

" You should put that hammer down, you don't want to hurt yourself,"

That made her smile " You want to me to test it?" her eyes gleamed. Selina smiled herself, but she was hiding a worry from showing in her face. This woman was very strange indeed. Her appearance almost reminded her of...the Joker. Realization dawn at her..Mister J must be the Joker.  
" I want to see you try," Selina replied, trying to see any weaknesses in the woman.

Police cars suddenly zoomed by. Something was happening at the corner. The woman turned around, her smile faded again. When she turned back to Selina she looked angrier.

" I'll finish with you then head over there, whether he likes it or not, or my name isn't Harley Quinn," she aimed the hammer at her.

Selina dodge the attack, her reflexes kicking in. Harley was fast on swinging her hammer, too quick. She almost hit Selina once or twice.

" Where's the boy!" Selina yelled when she had managed to gripped her hammer and slam her to the wall.

" Why do you want him? He's just some rich snob's son," Harley snapped back trying to break free of Selina grip.

Selina hands tightened. " Say that again and that hammer of yours will land in your face,"

" Oh really," Harley spun the hammer with a jilt to Selina's side. Selina pulled apart, holding back a grunt. " Haha what were you saying kittycat? Your precious Batman won't rescue you, he doesn't stand a chance on Mister J," Harley grinned.

Selina eyes narrowed as Harley aim to get the hammer ready to slam it into Selina's face. A shot rang out. Harley took the chance to run instead.

" Oh God...Are you okay?" a girl came in, not much younger than Selina.

" Nice shot," Selina stood up, her side hurting like hell. Selina realized the girl looked like a young police officer.

"..Who are you? Are you working for the Joker?" the girl still hadn't lowered her gun.

Selina smiled. " Don't worry kid, I'm not the bad guy this time and I have to follow that woman," Selina didn't wait for the girl to follow. She knew Harley was heading where the Joker was, and if she found her she found her son. The girl police officer followed close behind her.

* * *

Bruce felt back at home with the Batman gear on him. When they finally got to the location where they tracked Gordon call. Cops were all over the outside. Apparently they were a group of cops held hostage.

" We have to get inside, Robin you should entered through the west hall and I'll enter to the right," Bruce ordered. On their way over Blake had told Bruce to use his legal name when in costume to keep his secret identity.

Blake nodded " All right.. I'll go first,"

They both kept to the plan. Once Blake was inside the left entry, Bruce took the right entry inside. Everything felt silent. A sound that Bruce didn't like at all.

" They must be in the longer section. Henchmen at 3 ok," Blake pointed as 4 men with clown masked started shooting at them. Bruce pointed to end of the hall. Blake understood what he meant, he disappeared in the back as Bruce sneakily pulled out his batarangs to take care of the one of them. Blake came from behind knocking the other two down while Bruce helped take care of the 4th one. Bruce found that working with Blake wasn't too bad. He was a pretty good fighter. Finally the came to the bigger section. The hostages on the middle of the hall and right in front of them was non other then the Joker himself. Bruce felt his own blood go cold at the sight of him.

" Ah. So Hush was right...you did return. Do you know how long I waited? I was beginning to think Hush was fooling around," the Joker began clapping at the sight of Batman.

Bruce eyes focused the bandaged men on the corner who held his son in his arm. His son looked terrified, but otherwise unhurt. _Be brave_, Bruce mentally told him forcing himself to look away from his son.

" Excellent, Excellent, Excellent," clapped the Joker completely thrilled with the outcome.

" What do you want," Bruce eyes locked on him.

" I want many things. Tonight was just a test to see if you truly returned. By the way now that we are all here. We should celebrate shouldn't we..''

" All that's going to happen tonight is getting you back on bars," Bruce took a step forward.

" God, I missed this guy. Didn't I tell you," the Joker turned from Hush to Bruce again. " You know how long I waited each day in the asylum. To come against you once again. You were able to save Gotham from Bane, but from me you might not be so lucky," he walked closer to Thomas.

Bruce blood was pulsing through. He didn't like the Joker close to his son. " I'm curious though," he gripped Thomas suddenly.

Out of instinct Bruce shot forward.

" Ah ah...you get closer and I'll kill him," the Joker knife pressed to Thomas neck. " All Hush told me was that he was a rich man's son, but he must be more important to you if you came back for him…family member maybe?.."

Thomas shivered from the feeling of the knife in his neck. Bruce realized that the Joker didn't know that Thomas was his son. Hush must be the bandaged men, he must know who he really is and is keeping it hidden from the Joker. But why?

" Let him go. Just don't hurt him," Bruce felt trapped, if he moved he knew for sure the Joker wouldn't hesitate to kill Thomas, but if he stayed he couldn't do anything about it.

" Tell you what. I'll give you an option...I'm keeping the boy and maybe you'll rescue him, but not tonight. Tonight, we'll start it easy, you will decide whether to save these hostages, including the commissioner or the cops outside who are standing above a bomb that will go off in 1 minute or try to save this boy...alone," the moment he said that a slam came to the side of Blake face. Blake fell down. Bruce turned to see a woman, dressed as a jester with a hammer in her hand. She had the same smile as the Joker.

" Harley why don't you help him decide. Until later Batman..," he started walking back. He was getting away, but Bruce had to deal with this woman, Blake, and the police outside.

A silloutte flickered down. He knew that figure. It came down right on top of Harley as she used her heels to knock Harley down.

" That was for earlier bitch," Selina muttered her eyes turned to Bruce.

" What are you-nevermind," Bruce found it pointless to argue about why she was here.

A girl came from behind Selina. Her gun ready on her hand. She crouched down in Blake.

" He's bleeding," the girl murmured, her eyebrows crossing." Get him out, Selina take care of the hostages, I'll go after the Joker,"

Both Selina and the girl nodded as Bruce headed out to follow the bandaged men and the Joker. He ran as fast as he could, but by the time he came to the edge the Joker was gone.

" No," Bruce slammed his fist on the windowpane. Looking down he realized the cops were still outside. He made his way down warning the cops to get out of the range. The Joker, True to his word let the bombs go off . Thankfully most of the cops outside got the warning. Bruce stood at a distance watching the firefighters attempt to calm the fire.

" How did he get away! He didn't run for long," Selina was furious now as she paced behind Bruce.

" We'll find him again. He's only testing me…like always. This is a game to him. He wanted to see if I would truly come back. This was only a test," Bruce sighed.

" You could've stopped him!" Selina yelled, she was angry that she had been close to rescuing her son and yet unable. " You should've! I should've gone after him ! You let him get away!" she was taking out her anger on him.

Bruce fingers clench, but he didn't answer back. Before long Selina crumbled down touching her side.

" What happened?" Bruce now realized that blood was coming out of her side.

" Joker's hell crazy girlfriend got me with a hammer," Selina replied, anger still in her voice.

Bruce wanted to promise Selina that they would get their son back soon. But after tonight he wasn't so sure anymore. Instead he stared at the wound in her side. " We'll talk at home we have to take care of this..."

" Was he at least okay? Was he...alive?...Thomas," Selina's voice whispered now, her anger calming down a little.

" He was fine," Bruce reassured the only thing he could reassure.

* * *

Harley managed to escape before the bomb went off. She grumbled while touching her cheek. There was a big scratch marked on her face. She walked towards the secret hideout she and the Joker shared. The moment she got inside a slap came to her side.

" What were you thinking! Didn't I tell you to stay! I had other bigger plans tonight and you ruined it," the Joker yelled.

Harley touched her cheek, which was now hurting more with the slap. " I wanted to see! Besides I wanted to warned you that Catwoman is back too! It's true what they said. Catwoman ran away with Batman," Harley yelled back.

the Joker raised his hand, almost as if he was about to hit her again. Harley cringed " don't hit me," she cried. Instead the Joker stroked her cheek.

" Batman and Catwoman you say...Change of plans Harley...I think I know who's son this is," the Joker turned to Thomas who was glancing between them.

~~~** Please Review for a quicker update :) **


	5. Game

**Before continuing, this chapter is an important chapter that will be brought out later in the story so pay attention to small details :)**

* * *

_Chapter 5. Game _

_"But there are much worse games to play,"- Mockingjay, Suzanne Collins_

" Sir Alfred, I have a question," Helena asked while she waited for her parents to return. It was nearly midnight now.

" Yes Ms. Helena, I hope it's about getting you to sleep," Alfred replied, knowing her parents could take the whole night before returning.

Helena bit her lip, slipping into her bed. " The cave down there, it used to belong to my dad right? What for?"

Alfred leaned back, he looked at the curiousity in her eyes, but decided it was not his place to tell her about his parents yet. Over the years he's wondered himself if Bruce or Ms. Kyle would tell their kids about their passed life.

" I'm afraid you'll have to ask your father or mother about that Ms. Helena,"

" Where did they go now Alfred?" Helena sighed, setting her head on the pillow.

" They'll be here soon. Sleep Ms. Helena," Alfred avoided the question.

A moment later, a sound echoed through the hall. Helena, still not asleep, jumped from her bed and walked towards the edge of the door, creaking it slightly open.

" Any luck sir," Alfred asked.

Bruce took his cowl off. " No," he responded.

Helena gasped.

" Where is-," before Alfred could finished Selina walked in.

" Right here," she replied, obviously frustrated.

Helena eyes widened now, she's never seen her parents like this. She hardly recognized them.

" How awful was it," Alfred sighed deeply.

" We were close," Bruce replied with an even longer sigh. " He only wanted to see if I had truly come back, he brought Thomas along, but in the end we were unable to rescue him."

" The fact that we were really close is what's getting on my nerves," Selina replied taking the chair closer to her for support.

" Mrs. Wayne are you all right there?" Alfred noticed the wound at her side.

" I'm fine Alfred, only a bit injured," Selina reassured him.

" I'll go get the first aid kit," Alfred rushed towards the bathroom.

" I still can't believe he got away," Selina murmured the moment Alfred is left.

" Let me see the wound," Bruce decided it was better to respond to that statement. Before they had come here, they had made sure Blake had been taken care of first. As soon as Selina lifted up her shirt to reveal the wound, Bruce took a step back.

" This is the reason why I didn't want you involved," Bruce replied, grimacing at her wound.

Selina sighed, irritably " It's not like you never got a wound," she cringed when Bruce hand pressed on her wound. " Besides, she only got me because I got distracted."

" She got you pretty good with the hammer," Bruce pointed out.

" She got lucky," Selina evenly replied back.

Bruce recalled that the Joker had called her Harley. " I didn't think the Joker would have anyone crazy enough to love him,"

Alfred had returned from the bathroom, first aid kit already in his hands.

" Her name was Harley Quinn, I guess it's understandable with the harlequin costume she was wearing," Selina informed, cringing as Alfred took care of her wounds.

" She must be the same one who worked at the Asylum before the Joker escaped," Bruce remembered what Blake had told him earlier. " Dr. Harleen Quinzel,"

" Dr. Harleen Quinzel?" Alfred glanced up now. " I knew her, she worked as a psychiatrist all around the United States until finally landing a job somewhere in Italy years ago,"

" Great so now, somehow, over the years, the Joker finally got a girlfriend as crazy as him," Selina groaned " Couldn't they just enjoy their little love life somewhere else, a madhouse would be nice"

" There's also someone else, Hush," Bruce tried helping Alfred, stitch up her open wound. " He knew exactly who I was, but apparently he hasn't mentioned our identity to the Joker," Bruce frowned at this.

" Perhaps he is someone who we've met before," Alfred suggested.

At that both Bruce and Selina stood silent. Until the faintest sound made them turn.

" Is Helena asleep?" Selina asked suspiciously glancing at the door.

" Hopefully," Alfred answered " -there's something that has crossed my mind. When are you two going to tell her about all this?'' he signaled their costume.

" What do you mean," Bruce turned to his butler

" I mean about Batman, these secrets can't bring any good," Alfred eyes focused on Bruce. Multiple times Alfred had been always right about his suggestion, but even so he saw the hesitation in Bruce eyes.

" There's no need for him to tell her," Selina replied, motioning to the door. " She already knows." It was obvious to her that Helena had been eavesdropping since the moment she heard the slight sound of the door closing when she turned.

Bruce sighed. " I was hoping on not telling either Thomas or Helena until they were older,"

" Too late now," Selina murmured, momentarily thinking back to her friend. Things weren't going good so far. Only one day back and she was already injured, Thomas still gone, and their identities exposed to their daughter. Selina was still angry at Bruce for letting the Joker get away, but the more she thought about it she figured that her anger won't help their situation right now. Her hand hesitantly reached for Bruce's hand. Moral support is all she could offer now. The only thing that made her relax was that Bruce said Thomas was okay. That's all that mattered. Bruce gripped her hand in return. He leaned in close to her ear, whispering just merely.

" I'm sorry about tonight," in his voice Selina could instantly tell how hard this was on him as well.

" I was late on arriving, so it's partly my fault," Selina replied frowning, apologizing is something she always hated to do, so she put the blame partly on herself in replace of saying I'm also sorry I was late.

Later that night when finally Bruce and Selina had finally settled into their bedroom, Selina was wondering if she should tell Bruce about Jen. Over the years she's learned to trust Bruce little by little, but the situation right now seemed different somehow.

" Still can't sleep?" Bruce asked her, setting in next to her.

" I'm thinking," Selina sighed, rolling on her side.

" About Thomas?"

" In part. I'm thinking about the Joker, his new girlfriend, and Jen. I went to look for her, but she was gone from our old apartment," She turned to face Bruce now. " I'm worried not just about Thomas anymore, the Joker alone was pretty terrifying as it is. What about now that he's got actual clown buddies or whatever you want to call it. What if…-What if this is way worse than Bane?"

At that Bruce couldn't contain the downright shiver that went down his spine. He was never going to forget about Bane. He stared back at Selina, who only stared equally back.

" It won't come to that," Bruce assured after the briefest hesitation. He stared out towards the distance. He could only hope that it would never come to something worse than anything that has happened so far. It was now that he regretted ever letting the Joker live. His old mentor, Ra's Al Ghul was mainly his fault that he died, he could've let the Joker fall that night, but he didn't, and now his fears were coming back. Somehow growing instead of shrinking. He turned so that he could face Selina.

" Selina, nothing will be easy anymore,"

" It never has been," She responded with a half-snort.

" But- things have changed. We will get through this one way or another…promise me something-," Bruce eyes were now intently on hers.

Selina eyebrows crossed, it was rare for Bruce to ask for promises. Bruce eyes went to her side, where Harley had hit her. Somehow Selina knew where this was going. " If you're going to ask me to stay away from the situation you already know my answer."

" No, I'm going to ask that you promise to not die on me," Bruce gravely murmured, his eyes firmly locked on Selina.

" Bruce-," Selina began, but Bruce caught her off.

" Just promise me,"

" I don't have control over that, but I'll tell you what. I promise to try to survive as much as possible," Selina rendered as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

Bruce contained a sigh, that would have to do. Things with the Joker were going to get pretty tricky, it was something he just knew. Yet as he securely wrapped his arms around Selina the memory of Rachael came back. He didn't want to lose Selina, like he lost Rachael. Just the thought made him want to do something drastic. Over the years and as each day passed, he really grew to loving Selina. No other women had ever understood him like she had. After Rachael and after Miran-Talia the thought of trusting someone ever again was difficult. Yet it came with Selina. He didn't want to loose her, but it was obvious that one sometimes makes promises they can't keep, no matter how much you try to keep them.

* * *

The moment Thomas awoke, he was in room with everything any 7 year old would be fascinated with. Bewildered he walked around. The room had game systems, bags of candy, balls, etc.

" Like it?" a voice came from behind him.

Thomas turned, moving back. He didn't trust the Joker, not to mention he hated clowns. Thomas knew the Joker was someone he shouldn't mess with. His eyes held a calculated darkness.

" I preferably don't like kids, but since you're staying I see it…necessary to let in some ground rules," the Joker made a face, that was hard to say if he was being amused by the outcome or irritated. " Rule number 1. You do every thing I say, exactly. You want to live kid, always do what I tell you. Rule number 2.. Well actually that's about it," he smiled.

Thomas tried not to look at his scars. Instead he forced himself to look directly at his eyes.

" This whole no talking is not going to cut it, it's boring. Come on I don't see you having scars like mine-speaking of which do you want to know how I got these scars?"

" I don't understand why I'm here," Thomas asked, quickly, without looking at him.

" Isn't that the best part. The surprise," the Joker reached into his pocket.

Thomas frowned. "I just want to go…home," he replied, his eyes now meeting the Joker's. " It doesn't matter who you are, what you want to do. I only want to go home please," he begged now. The Joker took a while to answer him.

" Disobedience, that's how I got this," he pointed to his scars." For not obeying what I was told, a knife was pressed into my mouth-and the question…why so serious asked around over and over again- Stay. Have fun while you can, because maybe next time boy the knife might end up in your mouth," the Joker stood, suddenly gripping Thomas hand he pressed a card into his palms. " We are going to play a game. If you slip one little slip, you lose. If you win this game, your family will survive got it?" the Joker grinned.

Thomas glanced down to the card in his palm. A joker card.

* * *

" Gordon would have some hints. We've been tracking very suspicious data for a while, we can probably find his whereabouts," Blake replied the next morning.

" Any sewer activity?" Bruce asked scanning the crime report.

" None, he's definitely not Bane," Blake sighed, frustrated he sat down. " Reports have issued a suspicious bandaged man near this area over here. No one has seen his face, but it seems like he always hides around the wealthy."

" If only we had some clear way on where to start," Bruce frowned . " A step forward."

" We can split up night patrol, you take half the city and I can take half. We might find them more quickly," Blake suggested.

Bruce nodded. " Call Gordon, tell him to come here," he still didn't want Gotham to know he was alive. The very last thing he wanted was the paparazzi swarming this place while he was trying to find his son.

" He'll be glad to see you…alive," Blake nodded back, pulling out his phone to dial Gordon.

* * *

Helena had said nothing about what she heard last night or saw. She suspected her mother knew from the look she gave her the next morning.

" Have you ate?" Selina asked her.

Helena nodded.

" Good, get dressed we are leaving," Selina handed her her coat.

" Where?" Helena knew it was strange for her mom to suggest to leave in just a hurry.

" There's a few _things _we got to talk about, things you need to learn now that may come in handy in the future," Selina bend down to slip Helena's arms into the sleeves. " -and I wished you start learning them now than later,"

" D-Does it have to do with last night?" Helena asked quietly.

" Yes," she answered quickly, " let's go-,"

Selina took Helena to the city. She knew it was dangerous, but she wanted to teach her daughter a little about how cruel Gotham could be. The jacket was bulletproof, made essential for the purpose of keeping her safe. It was a Christmas present from Bruce. Selina also came to the decision last night. She needed more information about what's going on in Gotham. The only place where she can get any info was in the very streets of Gotham. She knew Bruce wouldn't show his face in public unless it was necessary, but that didn't mean she couldn't go out. Gotham probably wouldn't noticed a woman with her daughter in the streets.

" I know the life before was pretty good, but in the world sometimes unexpected things happen," Selina started while they walked. " Sometimes you have to learn to defend yourself, learn things fast, skills," Selina brought her to the Gotham Park. " All around there will be cruel people out there, many who will want to take advantage of you."

" Who would want to do that?" Helena scowled, hard to believe that people like that actually existed.

" Out there, there's people who wouldn't hesitate to kill you even if you are a girl," Selina replied, glancing around to see if anyone was looking at them. Selina noticed Helena gulped. " That's why you always have to be prepared to take out whoever wants to attack you in any situation. Things won't be any easier,"

" Mom…Is someone trying to kill me?" Helena asked lips quivering.

Selina looked at her frightened daughter and smiled lightly. Bending down, she kissed her forehead. " I won't let anything happen to you, as long as I'm alive I will protect you. You just need to be prepared if I'm not there," Selina whispered into to the top of her hair. " Let's get started okay,"

Helena nodded without objection. Selina smiled as she taught Helena a few basics, how to punch, kick, and dodge an attack. Selina couldn't guarantee what will happen in the future, but she at least felt better preparing her daughter.

* * *

" Where's Selina?" Bruce asked the moment he realized they weren't home.

" Out," Alfred murmured. " Mrs. Wayne said she had something to tell Helena,"

Bruce frowned. " She didn't mention anything to me," he wondered if it was about last night. Bruce wasn't fond of the idea of his daughter and Selina being out, even in the daylight.

" Hey you guys…You might want to see this-," Blake came from the hall, a remote control already turning the television volume up.

In the screen was a report from GNN.

" We are receiving completely alarming breaking news- the Joker is back in Gotham," the image shifted to a video of the Joker's face.

" Hello Gotham! It's been forever! Did you miss me? Of course you didn't. Thought I was never coming back did you, well guess what I'm back and I'm prepared for some new…games. Gotham needs some fun don't you think? Let's start tonight with a chase! How fun will that be…," in the back he pulled out a list.

" Alfred call Fox, tell him to target any location the Joker could be broadcasting from," Bruce immediately turned to Alfred.

" Introduction-done, blah, blah, blah. Oh here we go," the Joker smiled into the microphone. " As we speak there's a list of option, at the bank right now 20 people are being held hostage, while down the corner by Old Town another 20, oh and did I mention a group of criminals are doing their own little act down by the river? You may choose to save everyone, or-," tossing the paper aside he pulled out Thomas. " Rescue him at the top of the Wayne tower."

Bruce felt a jolt go down his spine. This clown will never stop making him choose did he?

" Oh and you better be quick. Because you only have until 9, the longer you take the more complicated things will be. You might want to avoid the street- Batman.-," the screen shut off unexpectedly.

Bruce glanced up at the clock. 5:30. Less than 4 hours left. He had to rescue 40 hostages, catch the criminals, and find his son. At that moment he could only think of his son. He'll play this little game the Joker had, after all sometimes the only way to win is to play.

" Rescue 40 people, stop the criminals, and find your son. Think we can do it?" Blake frowned, he'd never had to deal with such statistic.

" We'll split up. Gordon, we need him to help-," Bruce recalled Selina, had she seen the broadcast? Was she safe now? He had to shake the feeling down. He'll just have to trust Selina to be safe at the moment, that whatever happen she could handle it. He couldn't miss this opportunity to go looking for her. He longingly missed his son, this could be the only chance to retrieve him.

* * *

-( 7:00)

" Good, but remember never aim the face first. Always go for the weakest point, upper body or lower body," Selina suggested with a smile. Helena had learned quickly. " Okay kiddo, that'll do for tonight. It's time to go back home, your dad will be worried."

Helena nodded, smiling. " Can we practice tomorrow too Mommy?"

" We'll see," Selina shrugged. It was already getting dark and for some reason the streets were emptying drastically. A bad feeling came over her, shaking it off they started walking back home. Selina knew something was wrong when almost nobody was in the streets and the lights started flickering on and off.

" Mommy what's going on with the lights?" Helena gripped Selina's hand suddenly.

" I'm not….sure," Selina frowned, quickening her pace while cursing herself for not getting a taxi. Too late now there were no taxis in sight. Suddenly all the light went out in the city.

" Mom-," Helena gripped tightened.

" Selina Kyle. Former Master Thief and excellent acrobatic, I heard so much about you," a taunting voice came behind her.

As soon as Selina turned she pushed Helena behind her. " Who the hell are you?" Selina asked as a woman stepped in. Selina instantly recognized her, it was the biochemist who had gone missing.

" Cleary she didn't get Mister J memo Ivy, should we teach her a lesson," emerging from behind her was Harley Quinn, smile spread wide.

" Of course," Pamela grinned. " After all it's part of the game right?"

~~~~~ **Review! Please**

**Sorry for not adding many Selina/Bruce moments but trust me I will add more throughout the whole story. Especially next chapter! Definitely going to have more Bruce/Selina. Anywho, thanks a million for the reviews! :) Please keep them coming they make the most depressing day worth while :D. So what you think? Will Batman rescue Thomas already? Can Catwoman handle both Harley and Poison Ivy with Helena to protect? Where's Jen and Hush..(hint hint)? What can the Joker be planning...- Find out in the next chapter Domino Effect.**


	6. Domino Effect Part I

**Long time to update I know, it's just I didn't have the motivation to write the next one until now. Either way, loads of thanks for the reviewers you really made my day :D. Al though a lot of you lurking around don't review -_-.. haha. This chapter is long, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

" _It was a desperate plan. Flawed and dangerous. But their window for action was closing by the minute. In hours, they'd be thrown out of Rim. The time for risk was now," _

_- Through The Ever Night, Veronica Rossi_

Chapter 6. Domino Effect Part I

Cornered, that's partly how Selina felt staring between both Poison Ivy and Harley coming closer to her. The other part was angry. How dare they come out to get her when she was still with Helena. Now she had to focused on making sure Helena got out of here without a single scratch on her, because if either Poison Ivy or Harley so much as put a finger on Helena she was going to burst out and pulverized both of them.

" What's wrong? Did a cat really get your tongue," Pamela asked, her green eyes radiating even with the dark sky.

" No I'm just figuring out ways to beat you without breaking a nail. Shouldn't be hard," Selina replied as coolly as she could, even pretending to expect her nails as if she truly didn't care about both of them.

" We'll see then won't we," Pamela replied.

" Cute little girl! Is she your daughter! Why she looks a lot like the boy we got. I wonder…," Harley stepped forward towards Helena.

Selina reacted, pushing Helena behind her. " You touch her and you're going regret it," she snapped " Leave her out of this."

Harley only looked slightly surprised, before she grinned. " Have it your way," Harley replied before she did a double flip, her legs swinging towards Selina. Selina sidestepped just in time, but not before part of Harley palm connected with the side of her face. Selina bit down the cry that wanted to escape her, instead she blocked Harley second move which was directed at her lower side. Selina just caught a the sight of Poison Ivy coming behind her. She jerked her leg back, kicking Poison Ivy on the stomach right while simultaneously blocking Harley moves. She had to hand it to Harley, she knew exactly how to punch and avoid being punch as well. Harley was flexible as well. When Selina tried to pinned her down, she twisted around, and with two legs kicked Selina out of the way.

Selina grunted as she hit the ground. Never before has someone actually got her to the ground. Poison Ivy took that as the perfect opportunity. She had tight green rope around her hands, she came from behind, trying to tie Selina. Harley cornered her in the process.

" Kitty got herself trapped now," Harley smiled.

Selina glared at her, no she refuse to go down to these two. " You wish," as quickly as she said that she raised her leg up and knocked Harley down, while she took the chance of the sway to whirl around and do a flip of her own. Knocking down Poison Ivy in the process. She moved with as much agility as possible, but that hadn't been the problem. It was Harley. No matter how many times she punched Harley or got her down, she would always get back up quickly. Buying Poison Ivy enough time to get up herself.

Bam!

There was a moment Selina vision almost blurred. A punch from Harley followed by an incredible high kick had stun her. Selina stumbled back, blood coming out of the corner of her mouth.

" I'm an excellent acrobatics if you hadn't noticed. Before I became a doctor I practice acrobatics everyday. Now that I'm just Harley Quinn the acrobatics fits to Mister J," she grinned once again.

Selina didn't respond, she wiped the blood from her mouth.

" It seems like your having a rough day…want to talk about it Ms. Kyle," in sudden motion her voice changed. Harley sounded sophisticated instead of that upper perky voice she had going. " It's not easy these days is it, you want to care to explain? We don't have to fight, violence only leads to hatred."

Harley voice sounded caring, logical even. Selina frowned wondering why Harley was doing this, when behind her came a sharp pain.

This time Selina couldn't contain the yell that escape her, she sank down to her knees while she held her back. There was a pulsating tingle coming from behind her, streaking itself with a sharp feel of a dagger.

" We can talk about it all later," smiled Harley as Selina held her back in pain.

Selina bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Helena was horrified as she looked at the two women gang up against her mother. She blinked twice, hoping that the scene displayed before her would vanish. It didn't. Her heartbeat was accelerating and beating so hard she was afraid it might come tearing out. One thing for sure, she couldn't bear seeing her mother defenseless. She had to help her…somehow. Helena looked around desperately. A empty beer bottle was laying on the sidewalk. Helena ran to grab it, grabbing the bottle and breaking it. Impulse took over, she came behind the woman with the red hair and plunge bottle to her back.

" OW! What the hell-," Poison Ivy grabbed her back as she spun around.

" Get away from my mom!" Helena yelled, using the broken bottle as a weapon.

" Isn't that cute!" Harley grinned attempting to get near Helena when Selina held her back.

" Helena! RUN!" Selina yelled at her. " Go find you know who !"

" But-," Helena was about to protest.

" GO!" Selina ordered.

Helena took a step back but in the last moment she knew exactly who to look for. She was still unfamiliar with the streets, but she at least knew that that her last name, Wayne was still popular around here. All she had to do was ask someone directions to the Wayne Manor. She had to find her dad, before it was too late…

* * *

" We're splitting up. Gordon is going to take charge of what's happening at the river. Robin you're going to take care of the 20 people down by Old Town and I'll take care of the 20 people down the bank," Bruce explained, already in his Batman suit.

" What about your son?" Gordon asked, nodding at the arrangement.

" I will personally go for him after I'm done with the bank, if any of you manages to save the hostages head over to the place the Joker is keeping my son," Bruce explained, trying to let fear not be in control tonight.

" All right- I'm up to it," Blake nodded.

" We don't have much time in our hands, but I've seen worse situations," Gordon asserted.

" Here We'll communicate through these earpieces," Bruce handed them to Gordon and Blake.

" Good luck sirs," Alfred did his best to hide his worry whenever Bruce needed to go out as Batman.

Gordon left first, then Blake. Bruce hesitated a moment.

" Has Selina returned?"

" No sir, she hasn't," Alfred replied, then quickly added. " I'm sure Mrs. Wayne is fine, she is a remarkable young woman."

Bruce sighed. " If she comes home, tell her what happened," and with that he left.

* * *

6.00 P.M

Bruce had managed to get to the bank in affordable time. There were around 10 men holding rifles at the entryway. The Gotham Police had 3 patrol cars and one swat team ready for action. He could tell there were another 5 men holding the hostages. He decided he'll have to handle the inside first and then the outside. Just as Bruce made a jump into the roof of the bank a loud boom resonated from down by the river. He prayed the Gordon was all right as all the lights in Gotham went out.

* * *

Blake on the other hand was having a bit of a situation. There were four men outside, holding 7 woman with 3 children hostages. He didn't like when children we're involved. He'll just have to make sure to guarantee their safety. He was just debating whether to take the first 3 on the left or the other 2 on the right when a gun shot was heard. One of the men fell down, clutching to his leg. Another 4 gunshots echoed, getting the other 3 men on the same exact position.

" What the-," Blake began when he saw a girl with redish brown hair come out, gun in hand.

" Gotham Police, I'm ordering you to let your hostages go," It was Barbara Gordon.

Barbara was a risk taker and brave, Blake realized as he saw her. He admired her courage to stand up to this guys.

" What Gotham Police? All We see is you," one of the remaining men yelled.

Taking the opportunity, Blake swooped down. " -You forgot me," he said, taking note that Barbara looked rather surprised by his sudden appearance. " You save as many of the childrens and womens as you can."

Barbara nodded " Deal, you take care of the crooks,"

A moment later the light suddenly went out, leaving the whole city in complete darkness.

" What's going on?"

" Don't know?" Blake replied quickly before taking care of the other 2 men coming from inside Old Town. He had to admit that with Barbara help he was making the whole situation pretty dang easy. That's up until smoke started coming out from almost everywhere.

" Sir! Excuse me do you know any directions to the Wayne Manor?" Helena ran into someone who had been out. Thanks to the darkness she didn't see who she approached until later. He was the only person Helena saw out, everyone else were locked inside their homes.

" What's a young girl doing out here all alone," the man sneered.

Helena backed away immediately. The man gripped her arm. " Where are you going little girl?" he grinned.

" Let go," Helena protested. Remembering what her mother had taught her before she raised her leg and kicked right into the man's groin. The man let go of her abruptly. She took the opportunity to run. The man cursing behind her began running after her. Helena began sprinting. She was only 7 why on earth had she been put into such a situation?

* * *

~~~~7:20 P.M

Bruce sighed, he finally took down the last of the 20 men, freed the hostages, and he was feeling exhausted. Not to mention that the police outside scattered when the smoke broke out. He pressed the earpiece device.

" Gordon how are things around your area?…"

" There's too much smoke everywhere…..I…..men…strong gases-," static made the connection horrible.

"Gordon?"

The connection was out. He probably needed to check up on Gordon before heading over to the Wayne tower.

He clicked his earpiece device for Blake now. " Robin how's it going?"

" Fine! We got all the hostages safe- the man are tied ready to be taken to jail. I'm taking them in right now," Blake sounded pleased over the earpiece.

" Good, I'm going to check for Gordon-," before he could finished a girls scream penetrated through him.

* * *

Helena had almost gotten away, but thanks to the smoke she couldn't see a thing. She had slammed into a few people in the street, but thanks the density of the smoke, she couldn't see them. All she knew is that that man was coming after her. Her thighs were hurting from the run and she needed to catch her breath. She turned the corner only to surprise herself with a dead end.

" Now I got you cornered, no more running for you," the man laughed as he grabbed her wrist.

Helena did the only thing she could think of doing…she screamed.

" Nobody can hear you tonight. Everyone is too scared to go out, so in which case they are too scared to help you,"

At that same moment a black figured swooped down, knocking the man down with a single blow. Helena leaned back against the wall as she watched. The figured approached her.

" Helena?…What are you doing out here?," he asked in a too familiar voice.

Helena glanced up, that was all the confirmation she needed. " Daddy!" she ran to him, swinging her arms as Bruce lifted her up. " Daddy, Daddy-," Helena cried, unable to hold up the sob.

Bruce stroked her hair as he tried comforting her. " What happened sweetie, why are you here? Where's your mom?"

" She's in danger daddy! These two ladies went and attack her. They were harming her so bad! I-I tried to help but mommy told me to run away to find you! Then that man wanted to hurt me daddy! Please go save my mom," Helena hiccupped. " I don't want her to die!"

Bruce stiffened. " Where is your mom at Helena?"

" I-I don't know..- I think….the street was called Haysville," she wiped her tears away.

" Okay. Hang on okay-we're going to save your mom don't worry-," Even though Bruce said this without a trace of doubt, he couldn't help feeling his blood cold.

* * *

Selina collapse down, spitting out blood.

Poison Ivy was in pretty bad shape herself. Thanks to Helena, now Poison Ivy moves were slow and predictable. Yet when it came to Harley it was almost if they were evenly matched. Harley pulled out a gun.

" I didn't want to use this, but this is taking way too much time as it is-," Harley says pointing the gun at Selina.

" Then kill me already-," Selina huffed.

" Maybe I will Catwoman, there's only room for one acrobat right-" Harley was interrupted suddenly. " Ow…" she pulled something from her neck before she collapse down.

Relieved washed over Selina.

" You came late," Selina sighed, just as Batman swooped down.

Bruce arms came around her.. " If I had come a moment later it would've been too late," Bruce replied, his tone giving away that he was mad at her for some reason.

" I know, but lucky me Batman always comes in the right time," Selina smiled, halfheartedly before trying to stand up. " Did Helena find you? Is she okay?"

Bruce nodded, helping Selina stand up. From the look of his face Selina knew there was probably going to be a lecture from Bruce. Right now wasn't the time though to ask or say any unnecessary things. Helena appeared from behind Bruce.

" What's going on?" Selina whispered over to him, cringing from the effort of standing up.

Bruce hated seeing her like this. It was as if he was having another one of his nightmares all over again. He captured her face in his hands. " Se-What did they do to you?"

" It was nothing, it just I have been laying low for so long, " Selina was quick to cover up how she felt inside. " That's why they got the best of me tonight that's all."

" Blake is on his way here, take Helena with you-I've going to get Thomas,"

" No, I'm going with you. I'm fine," Selina protested.

Bruce shook his head, but found it useless to argue with her. He grasped her by the shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. When he found Helena before, he was sure that he might have arrived too late. Now he was only relieved to see her still alive. Selina kissed him back, her arms swinging around him.

" Aww…isn't that romantic," Poison Ivy smiled from behind. " You know I enjoy kisses myself- because I'm always the one giving them."

Bruce turned to the woman. He instantly recognized her as the missing botanist. How could he forget such a face? He had to admit that with her green light up eyes and her flowing curls of red vibrant hair. She was very beautiful.

Selina arm suddenly tightened on Bruce.

" The Bat and the Cat- Harley was right. It does sound catchy," Poison Ivy shrugged, taking a step closer to them. " Are you two just going to stare at me?"

Bruce took a step away from Selina, he was prepared to think of an easy way to bring her down. After all she must've been the one who had also hurt Selina. She was obviously working with the Joker.

He wasn't prepared from what happened next. Blake had come behind her, She suddenly turned around and her lips smashed into Blake. In a single moment Blake collapse down, unconscious. Then she burst into a run as Bruce and Selina both crouched over towards Blake.

" He's unconscious," Bruce informed.

" There's something coming out of his mouth," Selina replied taking a step back, as a greenish liquid gushed down from Blake mouth towards the cold stone ground.

" Poison," Bruce murmured, sliding his gloved hand over the green goo.

Selina eyes expanded, " That stuff came out of her mouth….-," she disgustingly moved further back.

Another boom echoed down the street.

" We're running out of time," Bruce stated.

" What about him?" Selina asked, ignoring the pain to concentrate on the next task.

" I'll handle him," a voice suddenly came by.

Both Selina and Bruce turned to find Barbara Gordon approaching. She crouched over to Blake. " I'll take him to the medical center-," she said without asking for either of them permission.

Bruce nodded. Blake needed immediate help, he would have to check on him later. Now, his priority was his son.

" Can you do us another favor then," Selina stepped closer to her.

Barbara nodded warily. " Sure,"

" I'm deciding to trust you," Selina face came right in front of her. " Take her to the Wayne Manor as well, don't let anything happen to her. I've seen how you've handled a gun and I can tell a strong powerful young girl when I see one. Don't disappoint me."

Barbara looked surprised, a slight ajar of her lips showed that she hadn't expected Selina to say that to her.

" Go," Selina said urgently.

" Yes Ma'am," she said.

Once Barbara started getting both Blake and Helena , Selina turned to Harley who was still passed out in the ground.

" What's our plan?" Selina asked, crouching over to Harley.

" I'm taking a turn to 53rd street, check on Gordon, then we rush over to Wayne Enterprises," Bruce said, already calculating the time left in his head. Not much time.

Selina discretely slipped Harley gun to her hand. Making sure Bruce hadn't seen.

" Let's go then-," Selina decided, the gun somewhere under her jacket.

" Selina, you're not even in diguise what if someone recognizes you," Bruce replied, one last attempt to keeping her from coming.

" Everyone knows who I am. Besides- I always live up to my name," Selina attempted to smile. " You forget that I will do anything to get what I want. We'll rescue Thomas...together."

Bruce gave her one last glance. " Let's go-," he said gripping her hand. " Thomas life is in our hands…"

Selina glanced back at Harley. Right now Harley wasn't her concern, it wasn't either of them concern. The priority was their son and they were going to get him back no matter what. Yet Selina couldn't shake the feeling growing inside her. Something really bad was approaching.

~~~~** Part Two has more Selina and Bruce. I wanted to write more in this one, but things aren't exactly the same. Part two will be out soon. Review please. I haven't gotten much reviews for Into the Dark Night so I probably will focus more on this story for now. Anyway tune in for part two this story is far from over. **


End file.
